


You Lost, Dude

by TrapezoidNSFW



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapezoidNSFW/pseuds/TrapezoidNSFW
Summary: Dave lost a game of strip poker to his boyfriend, but it did lead to some pretty nice fucking, so he’s not that bitter about it.





	You Lost, Dude

“This is pure bullshit on a sandwich, Egbert.” the yellow-haired boy took the final item of clothing on his person, his precious sunglasses. He was left sitting there completely nude, his cards splayed out on the floor.

“Strip poker was your idea, Dave.” The naked boy’s roommate retorted, smiling at his humiliated friend as he leaned back against his dorm room bed.

“Yeah, back when the girls were still here. Or at the very least when Karkat was here. Now everybody but us two left. So, what’s the point?” Dave sighed and leaned back.

His body was toned and somewhat muscular, but he didn’t have the body mass to have the athlete body he wanted. He was too skinny for that.

“The point is I get to strip you for once rather than the other way around.” John chuckled, he was still fully clothed, with his hideous ghostbusters t-shirt and bunny slippers on.

“Yeah, because you cheated.”

“What can I say? I have magic hands.” John flashed his hand across Dave’s red eyes and pulled out a joker card seemingly out of thin air.

“Yeah? You wanna show me what else your magic hands can do besides cheating your boyfriend out of all of his clothes?”

“Maybe.” John smiled slyly. He was blushing a little as he got up and stepped carefully across the cards in the middle of the table, only to land in his naked boyfriend’s lap.

He wasted no time before put his magic hands to use on Dave’s thigh, rubbing them with soft and gentle finger strokes as the blonde boy pulled him closer together. John placed his lips on Dave’s and pressed against him as he pushed his tongue inside.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Dave asked as he lifted John’s glasses to his forehead. The two boys looked into each other’s eyes, red and blue, and then smiled before John continued in his loving attack.

It wasn’t too long before the clothed one of them was pressing the other onto the bed, his magic hands pinning Dave’s wrists as his kisses went down Dave’s naked skin to his nipples, and then to his toned stomach. So far nothing was out of the ordinary for Dave, except the peculiar situation where he was the only naked one.

But then John surprised him when he lifted his upper body up and pushed him against the wall. John’s surprisingly strong arms lifted his butt up against the poster of Con Air that Dave had to hang above his bed when John “moved over” to sleeping on it as well.

John kneeled, taking a position underneath the naked boy, and Dave looked down to see John making the familiar movement of pulling his dick out.

“Hey!” John placed a finger under Dave’s chin, pulling him upward to look at John’s face. “No peeking. You lost the game, you don’t get to see me naked.”

“So I’m gonna get rawed by the famous Egbert schlong and I can’t even look at its magnanimousness?” Dave smirked back and pressed a kiss against John’s lip.

“Pretty much.” John said, and moved his hands down to hold up and stroke the underside of Dave’s thighs. “And no touching lil’ Strider either. I’m gonna make you cum tonight.”

“Whatever you say, Dickos the Magnificent.”

“Save the nicknames for our hypothetical honeymoon.” John giggled and pressed Dave against the wall with his body weight as one of his hands lined up against the naked boy’s entrance.

Dave’s own “lil’ Strider” was already at full toughness, standing untouched in between the two boys’ torsos John’s own hard masculinity pushed deeper into him.

Dave sighed, not quite used to the sensation of being entered, being more used to the role of the giving one in those kinds of encounters. He clenched his teeth as John surprised him again with his form and efficiency.

“You’ve been practicing this with some other guy?”

“I’ve been looking at PornHub tutorials.” John joked at he pushed his length past the halfway point, making sure to be slow and methodical, going in circular motions while his arms continued to give Dave both support and stimulation to the most sensitive spots of his skin.

“They have tutorials?” Dave was about to let out a chortle, but he let out a moan instead as John found his prostate quite quickly and like before, wasted no time in showering Dave’s insides with as much attention as his outside. “Do they teach that in PornHub tutorials, too?” Dave forced out a jape like he knew John loved, in between the moans and pants.

John ignored the boy’s jokes, for now, focusing on the act. John made sure to press and release into Dave’s sweet spot periodically as he pushed deeper inside, until finally, the boy was hilted inside his boyfriend. They stayed there panting for only a couple of seconds, Dave’s prostate still pressed by Egbert’s impressive member. His own slightly smaller cock was twitching and tingling, but he knew not to give it attention for now. He trusted his boyfriend to take care of it.

And take care of it he did, as John started pulling out and then pushing back in, never once letting the most sensitive points inside Dave’s ass, and around his erogenous zones get any rest. He licked on Dave’s neck and on his lips, almost like a puppy in heat, as he sped up his penetration and thrusting of Dave’s most sensitive region.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to start getting heavier. Panting more frequently and taking stops as the pleasure was overwhelming them. Their moans were starting to sound more girly and high pitched, even John who was giving it rather than taking it.

“Already, Egbert?” Dave teased.

“Look who’s…” his sentence was interrupted by his own groan. “…talking. I didn’t even touch your dick.”

“Shut up and let’s finish it.” Dave took some initiative and control back from his lover as he pressed a deep kiss against John’s lips, pushing his ass down against John’s cock, stimulating himself, and almost fucking himself on his boyfriend’s shaft.

John didn’t let Dave take all the initiative, and soon continued his furverous thrusting, going deeper and longer and harder against Dave’s depths, making sure the two of them were at peak pleasure, and hopefully at the same time.

Unfortunately, it didn’t pan out like that, as Dave’s anal orgasm couldn’t wait for no man. The boy broke the kiss and leaned back, almost banging his head against the wall as his untouched cock spurted ropes of cum along the two boys’ torsos, with John’s chest being the biggest victim of the hands-free ejaculation.

John wasn’t far behind, and soon groaned out loud, rekindling the kiss with Dave as he filled his boyfriend with white goodness, and ended their loving session hilted inside the cum filled hole.

A few minutes later, the two were finally down from their post-orgasmic bliss.

“Shower?” John was the first to speak, his mind not quite as blown as the other boy, who still needed some time to adjust.

“Only if you let me see your dingle, dude.” Dave retorted.

“Promise me to never call it that again, and we’ve got a deal.” John joked.

The two stepped into the dorm room’s bathroom, chuckling between happy sighs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the story! I love reading your feedback!  
> If you'd like to help me write more stories like this, you can become my patron on https://www.patreon.com/trapezoidnsfw


End file.
